character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher (Canon)/Bill With A Mouth Solos
Summary Over 1 trillion years ago, Bill was a second dimensional being. After getting tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams, he destroyed his home dimension along with everyone inside it. He then went into hiding in the Nightmare Realm where he terrorized people for billions of years. Eventually, his dimension started to decay so he wanted a new, stable dimension. Eventually, he met a man named Stanford Pines who summoned him in a desperate attempt to discover the secrets of the universe. Working together and accomplishing many things, they built a portal that opens a gateway between Stanford's world and Bill's world. After realizing Bill's intentions, Stanford shut down the device. Bill didn't obtain his physical form until 30 years later where he tricked Mabel into giving him the dimensional rift. This started a one week event known as "Weirdmageddon". However, he couldn't spread his weirdness outside of GF. So, he tried to force Stanford until telling him the equation. However, he was eventually defeated with the sacrifice of Stanley. However, many evidence such as his incantation and the fact that Stanley's memory returned hints at the fact that Bill might still be alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Origin: Gravity Falls ' '''Gender: Unknown ( Bill states that his dimension has over 14 billion genders ) ' 'Age: Unknown, at least one trillion years old ' 'Classification: Dream Demon ' 'Powers and Abilities: '''Unknown (Hasn't displayed any feats in his second dimensional form) | Superhuman Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Types 1 and 4 and 7 via being both alive and dead), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation ) , Non-Corporeal (A being made out of pure energy), Teleportation ( Can Teleport in and out of minds) , Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Transmutation (Could Alter Mabel's Appearence) , Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks) , Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds) , Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely) , Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down) , Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing.), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes) ,Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel ) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport ), Shadow Manipulation ( Stalked Dipper as a Shadow ), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Time Travel (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Technology Manipulation ( Left cryptograms in the "Rumble's Revenge" game ), Text Manipulation (Drew himself in textbooks), Math Manipulation (Vomited prime numbers out of his mouth), Mind Manipulation (Could almost destroy Grunkle Stan's mind), Data Manipulation (Planted progressive planning into media about False Flag operations), Sound Manipulation (Could change into the "Scary version" at any time), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the nightmare realm for 1 trillion years. Just a mere glimpse into the nightmare realm could make Fiddleford go insane), Enhanced Sight (Capable of seeing through all triangles), Statistics Amplification (The more he knows, the stronger he gets), Non-Existent Physiology (Claims he exists in a state of Quantum Uncertaintly meaning everything he is he's also not, which should logically apply to existence as he says "Everything"), Resistance to Transmutation (Scales to other members of the Mindscape such as Mabel who was capable of reverting to her original self after being transmutated by Bill) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an Attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Possibly BFR ( Created Mabelland ), Life Manipulation ( Created life during the events of weirdmageddon), Dupication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning ( Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Wish Granting ( Would've been able to grant Stanley money, fame, riches, infinite power, and his own galaxy had he left him go among other things ), Higher Dimensional Manipulation ( Could destroy the fabric of existence ), Mind Control (Capable of bringing Back MKUltra), Large Size (His 3D form could sit on a throne made of Petrified humans), Animal Manipulation (The characters in Mabelland are made of bugs), Brodway Force (Could make Gideon dance for all of eternity), Regeneration (Low-Godly, regenerated from his mindscape form to a physical form. His mindscape form is described as being similar to a ghost), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Physics Manipulation (Stated that he'll rewrite the whole system, which based on the statement, include cause and effect and the laws of physics), Acausality (Should be unaffected by him rewriting the system), Petrification (Turned people into stone and gold), 'Attack Potency: Plane Level (Stated to be a second dimensional being. Based on Bill's description of the place, we know he's referring to the second spatial dimension) | High Universal ( Looks down upon beings who are bounded by time implying that he's unaffected by time), possibly Universal+ ( States that he's slightly stronger than The Time Baby ) | At least Universal+ (One-shotted The Time Baby ), likely Multi-Universal ( Implied to be infinitely superior to his Dreamscape self) | At least Multiversal+ (Is a threat to the Gravity Falls Multiverse which contains an infinite amount of universes), likely High Multiversal+, potentially far higher (See notes) Speed: None | Immesurable (Implied to be unbound by time) | Immesurable (Should be superior to before) | Immesurable, Omnipresent via space-time through the Nightmare Realm (Space connects to the entire multiverse) Lifting Strength: None | Immesurable (Via being unbound by time) | Immesurable | Immesurable ' 'Striking Strength: Plane Level | High Universal, possibly Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+, potentially Far Higher ' 'Durability: Plane Level | High Universal, possibly Universal+ | At least Universal+ (Was unafraid by the destruction of the fabric of existence), likely Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+, potentially far higher ' 'Stamina: Unknown. Varies when possesing Humans Range: None | Unknown | Universal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+, Potentially Far Higher ' '''Standard Equipment: None ' 'Intelligence: ' Nigh-Omniscient (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around) '''Weaknesses: Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, Can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, Can't enter someone's mind unless you make a deal with him Feats: Thread by PloZ Key: Pre-Liberation | Mindscape | Restricted Physical Form | Unrestricted Physical Form ' '''Notes: Since it is very frustrating to have profiles warped by links, I decided to make the links on blog posts here ' 'and here ' ' '''Bill is stated to be a threat to the multiverse right after he conversed with the aliens. The aliens are pan-dimensional yet exist in a finite amount of dimensions which thus means that they exist in a finite amount of mathematical dimensions instead of parallel. The GF Multiverse has shown to have 5 spatial dimensions. The possibly higher is for 7-11D Bill Cipher, but is warranted as potentially higher since the statement itself is very vague and the 7-11 implies overall lack of knowledge on the thing but it's still a possibility. Links shown here ' ''' Fights (Only if threads regarding this character has happened and already been concluded) '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Bill With A Mouth Solos